


Back Home

by GarciaVivar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: Thorin just wants to be back home with his boyfriend Bilbo and their son Frodo.





	Back Home

当一个吻从牙床过渡到舌尖，最后结束在嘴唇上的时候，它仍然是待续的。Bilbo恍惚地看着Thorin直起身子，把汗湿的发尾撩起来，甩到背后。他看着这个场景，同时看到水滴顺着爱人的肩胛骨淌下，划过坚实的背肌，如同暧昧的手指：于是他抬起手，隔着最薄的一层空气触摸Thorin的胸膛——宽阔的，被毛发覆盖的胸膛。在腹部，他闭上眼，感觉器官的律动；双腿，他抓紧他的双腿，指甲陷入皮肤，如同遭遇海难的船员抓住船只的桅杆。  
“我爱你。”他又说了一遍，声音近乎窒息。  
Thorin没有说话，在这些时候他总是很安静。他用手掌包裹Bilbo的手，并温柔地揉搓着，安抚他的情绪。然后他弯下腰让那个吻继续进行，直到空气耗尽，Bilbo睁开眼，完成他们近距离的对视。  
他因为这个对视而发出低声的啜泣，仍然眩晕，并看到深蓝色的星空。这是荒野的星空，笼罩着浩渺无人烟的大地，笼罩碎石与矮草，笼罩不停留的公路。他把目光移开，再一次看向爱人的身体。在那里，他看到了荒野。

深入内陆，气候变得干燥。红褐色的平原上极少有草木生长，仅仅是赤裸的土地，懒倦地仰望从不怜悯的天空：它从不怜悯，因为云朵的缺失，因为光线的炽烈。荒野连同它的天空是一个拥有孩童般残忍的蒙昧之地，一手捏着垂死的，一手捧起枯萎的；荒野连同它的天空，审视它的路上飞驰而过的一辆越野车，如宇宙审视一颗自行消解的卫星。  
Thorin的眼睛扫过摆在驾驶台上的一张照片。即使被很小心地保存着，它的颜色仍然变浅、失真，以至于蒙上了回忆专属的忧伤色彩。他皱皱眉头，不喜欢脑中闪现的譬喻。  
照片拍摄于九年之前，奥兰多的迪斯尼乐园。那时候他和Bilbo只认识了不到一年半，但已经同居了六个月，并且一同照顾着Bilbo的小侄子。图象定格的瞬间，Bilbo正忙着抢救手上化掉的冰激凌，Frodo咧开嘴，露出豁牙，他自己盯着家人，一脸无奈，没有一个人看镜头，然而这画面看起来如此幸福。那个时候。  
他想起两周前Frodo在Skype里的样子。  
“你又回不来。”他说，眼睛里充满了小心掩饰的沮丧，“去年你就不在，前年也是——我已经不记得我们上次一起过圣诞节是什么时候了。”  
“对不起，Frodo，我……”  
“别跟我说对不起，Thorin。”已经不再是个孩子——他的小男孩什么时候长这么大了？——的Frodo在另一边垂下眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇，“跟Bilbo说吧。上周收到你的邮件的时候……”  
他没有继续说下去，而是抬起头，失望地看着他。在镜头之外，Thorin攥紧了茶杯的手柄。  
“……Thorin，我很害怕……我知道你还爱Bilbo，Bilbo也爱你，但是我不知道他还能……我们是一家人，但是你不在，你一直都不在。”  
那次通话像是一记重拳砸在他的太阳穴上。那个夜晚剩余的几个小时里，他恐慌、不知所措、无法入睡，第二天早上直接闯进了矿场老板的办公室。  
于是现在他驱车奔驰在荒野孤独的公路上，向东边一路驶去。让年终奖下地狱吧，他要和他的爱人，他的孩子，他的家人一起过圣诞节。

一点的时候他把车停在路边，拿出遮阳板挡在前窗上，打开车门斜坐着开始吃午饭。这块压缩饼干是在上一个小镇买的，老板说没有一天一夜他甚至开不到下一个公路旅店。他没有说假话。  
“荒野只是不喜欢生命。”他记得那个有着土著血统的老人悠长的声音，“所以我们不能存活其中。而对于能够存活在那里的生命……”  
在不远处有一丛灌木，枯萎如同周围的一切。然而在干瘪的枝叶之间Thorin惊讶地看到一朵花：一朵球状的花，紫色如同天空，一朵不可思议的花，在荒野之中令人无法移开视线。他笑起来。他的生活也曾如同荒漠，而在那里，他也曾看到最神奇的花朵。Bilbo，他想，他应该把这朵花带回家去，带给Bilbo。  
或者拍一张照片，他站在那丛灌木的旁边，收回已经放在花茎上的手。这是连荒野也不曾剥夺的花，是活着的花。于是他慢慢后退，蹲下身，举起手机，颤抖着拍下这朵荒野之花，连同它身后连绵不绝的红色土地。  
“……我们必须尊重它们。”老人说完，兀自低下眼睛，饶有趣味地盯着自己的右手看。良久，他摇摇头，拿起啤酒与对面的异乡人碰杯，而后一饮而尽。  
行车约莫十分钟后他的左脚踝开始发痒，伴随隐约的刺痛。Thorin皱了皱眉头，停下车脱去鞋袜查看，除了一小块红色凸起之外并无异样。于是他心不在焉地取出矿上常用的药膏涂抹在那里，蚊虫叮咬在野外算是家常便饭，无需大惊小怪。  
半个小时之后他感觉左脚胀痛，不得不再次停车。然而这一次的情况令他有些不知所措：袜子包裹之下是整个发红、肿起的脚，从踝关节到脚趾尖。他用手去碰，皮肤已经发麻，并且在按压的时候有严重的痛感。Thorin下意识地望了望车窗外，仍然是荒野，一望无际的荒野，直到天地相接。他想了想，用力踩下油门，继续前行。  
他不知道自己开了多长时间，然而天色逐渐暗了下去。蓝紫色的天空逐渐燃起火焰，荒野烧成一片艳红。几个小时的高速驾驶让他头脑昏沉，眼前一阵阵发黑。然而他不能停下来，除了前行别无选择；他的左脚正逐渐失去知觉，所幸公路并不需要他紧急刹车。没有其他人，没有其他车，眩晕的孤独包裹在他的老吉普周围，不安在这牢笼里横冲直撞，与心脏撞击肋骨有着同样的节奏。他试图抓紧方向盘，手指却哆哆嗦嗦、疲软无力。压缩饼干在胃里并没有被消化，反而时时恐吓着要翻出来。  
奇怪的是，在应当慌张的时候Thorin并不慌张。他只觉得没有力气，应该睡一觉：眼皮发沉，看不到路，只能看到。  
他看到一个夏天的黄昏，Frodo闹着买甜筒，买完却又不肯吃；Bilbo举着快化掉的冰激凌，手忙脚乱。他看到他六岁的男孩刚失去乳齿的牙床，他的爱人傍晚光线中灿烂的金发。他看到他们的圣诞树，曾经每年一家人都共同装点它，屋子里弥漫着Bilbo烤的姜饼的气味，屋外的街道上有小孩子跑过去，Frodo跳起来：“我可以出去吗？”  
……  
他眨了眨眼睛。在荒野的尽头——或者视野的尽头——平地上生长出一座建筑。在夕阳之中那建筑是金色的，如同灯塔，如同宫殿。  
“您好吗？有什么可以帮您的？”他听到一个声音说，眼前是模糊的影子。  
“先生？”  
Thorin一只手撑着柜台，试图说话，但无法思考。他感觉自己的嘴动了动，最后听到一声惊呼：  
“快来帮忙，他在发烧！”

睁开眼睛的时候仍然是一片漆黑，他一瞬间以为自己失明了，过了一会儿才意识到这时候是半夜。他躺在一张窄床上，口干舌燥，头晕脑胀。  
“您可算醒了，先生。”有人说话，他惊讶地转过头，看到床边坐着一个年轻的小伙子，“吓了我一大跳，我头一次碰到有客人昏倒在大厅里。您有什么需要的吗？”  
“水，”他说，在男孩起身之前补上一句，“谢谢。”  
小服务生没一会儿就端着一杯热水走了进来，Thorin接过喝了一口，这是种味道很奇怪的茶，Bilbo没准能说的上来名字。  
“冒昧问一句，您是怎么了？”  
Thorin捧着杯子犹豫了一会儿，用手去摸左脚。甫一碰到皮肤他就倒吸一口气，痛感还在，甚至加重了。他慢慢向上移动手指，感觉肿胀蔓延到了小腿。  
“被什么东西咬了，我不清楚……”他说，“这里有医生吗？”  
服务生摇了摇头：“没有，最近的镇子得要八个小时才能到。”  
八个小时，Thorin眨了眨眼，我不知道我能不能活过八个小时。因为眩晕再次袭来，这次夹杂着强烈的头痛。他的眼睛又开始看不清东西了。  
“我们可以试试叫医生，但是……”  
他强撑着点点头，“谢谢你，我需要打个电话。”  
“好的。”小服务生站起来，看上去忧心忡忡，“如果有什么需要，按电话的井号键，我们会帮您。”  
他又点点头。那个男孩子走了出去，轻轻关上门。  
Thorin拿出手机，幸运的是还有信号。他拨出号码，闭上眼睛以缓解头部的沉重。  
“喂？”  
“Frodo。”  
“Thorin？你怎么这么晚打电话回家？路上出什么事了吗？”  
“Frodo，可以帮我叫Bilbo来吗？”  
“好。”Frodo的声音颤抖着，让他想伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。但他仍然在几百公里外，他的家仍然在几百公里之外。  
“Thorin？”电话重新传出声音，Bilbo听上去比Frodo还要紧张，“怎么了？”  
他做了一个深呼吸，努力压制着头痛，并试图理清思路。  
“我被某种虫子咬了，Bilbo，一种有毒的虫子。”  
“你现在在哪里？”  
“放心，我在一个公路旅店里。”  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我的左脚肿起来了，现在小腿也肿着。旅店的人说我在发烧，我觉得头晕，头疼。”  
“医生呢？”  
“在最近的小镇里，有八小时那么远。”  
“告诉我医生正在去你那的路上。”  
Thorin忽然被脆弱感砸中，不是身体上而是情绪上。他抬起胳膊，压着眼眶，试图不让眼泪流下来。这很难，在荒野之中孤岛一样的旅店里，等待不可能到达的救援，抓住手机如同溺水者抓住浮木。他回忆着上次见面时Bilbo的样子，他的笑，他说的话，他的身体在他臂弯里的触感，他的吻，他温暖的光。  
“我照了一朵花给你。”他慢慢地说，从未感觉时间如此可触，“一朵开在荒野之中的花，Bilbo，就像你一样。我不知道它是怎么活下来的，但是它活着，那么好看。我应该早点把那张照片发给你，Bilbo，但是我想把它做成明信片，我想写一张明信片给你。”  
“Thorin。”Bilbo的声音很镇定，但是Thorin知道他在恐慌，他只是知道，“Thorin，等你回家来再写，别着急。”  
“我想告诉你，对不起Bilbo，对不起，我当初接这个工作就是错的，我把你和Frodo扔在家这么多年，每年只见一两次面……对不起，对不起，Bilbo，谢谢你，谢谢你们……”  
“哦，闭嘴。”他听到一声哽咽，然后声音复归平稳，“等你回来再说，把这些都写在你的明信片上。Thorin，我爱你，我爱你所以……”  
“Bilbo。”对不起，“我想你，我真想你。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”  
“告诉Frodo我爱他。”  
“你最好自己当面告诉他。”  
更加沉重的黑暗压向他，声音变得断断续续。Thorin知道他无法保持清醒很久了。  
“晚安，Bilbo。”  
在他的爱人有所回应之前，他挂断了电话，用仅剩的力气抓起床头柜上的纸和笔，写下了他家的地址和Bilbo的联系方式。然后他栽回床上，失去意识的前一秒，眼前闪过荒野一片璀璨的星空。  
很晚了，他想。然后任由自己被吞噬。

在清晨荒野的温度很低，呼吸变得清爽。光线抖动在眼皮上，睫毛分开的瞬间有铃铛般的声响，接着进入瞳孔。世界先是干净的白色，然后逐渐染起斑斓。  
Thorin躺在陌生的房间里，带着近乎于新生儿的惊奇小心翼翼地感受周围的一切。进入鼻腔的空气，皮肤之下的床单，他的肌肉与血管中重新流淌的健康血液，大病初愈的疲惫。他动了动左脚，痛楚消失了。一切都不真实。  
他抓起床边掉落的手机。  
“Bilbo。”  
电话的另一边没有任何回答，他也不说话。他们只是倾听着对方呼吸的声音，直到Bilbo的呼吸变得不再平稳，Thorin感觉到滑过冰凉脸颊的温热泪水。  
“天亮了。”他说，“我还活着。”


End file.
